


never mind you can thtay

by hoarous



Series: completely gratuitous dualscar/sollux [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoarous/pseuds/hoarous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>e-even more gratuitous, um.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never mind you can thtay

  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sidequest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/168912) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah)




End file.
